Falls Apart
by Fiesty0ne
Summary: She should've known better than to tamper with interdimensional travel. But she did, and everything falls apart. Dimensions collide, and lifes are lost as the young child protege makes her worst, and possibly final mistake. Appearances from Big Daddy Lincoln, the sin kids, the nasty girls, TT the clown, Nazi Lisa sadistic Lori and so much more. Extremely disturbing at times.


**Just so everyone doesn't freak out, this is technically a story. Or at least part of one. It tells you what to expect from the story and gives you vital info about the story. The Life is the louds is officially canceled. Something big came up, and due to multiple issues concerning the rules and restrictions of the site, the story is no longer allowed to be continued. I know it might come as a shock to some of you, most of whom is the Great Fossil King. He's the only person who seemed to enjoy my story. He can continue it if he wants to, it's completely up to him. The story I'm working on is titled Falls Apart- it was inspired by multiple stories and authors, most notably Flagg1991, who I'm a rabid fangirl of, AbberantScript, who's stories I found quite entertaining, and the Great Fossil King himself. The story contains graphic violence, death, abuse, and about any other twisted thing that you can think of. If you're not okay with any of this, then simply don't read any further. **

Lisa Loud often compared herself to an onion. Not because nobody liked her (which was true), but because she had layers. She could also compare herself to an Ogre, but onions were much more likeable. In real life, Ogres didn't yell at donkeys and fart to cheesy pop music. But back to the point: Lisa Loud had layers. She believed that the outer layers were the less important ones, the ones that she couldn't care less about. The inner ones were the most important, the ones that she didn't think she could continue to exist without. The outermost layer was popularity, or what other thought of her. While most girls started caring about how they looked from a young age, Lisa wasn't one of them. Then there was the bodily health and hygiene layer, which she didn't really spend a lot of time thinking about them. She had gone days without eating or taking a shower while working on experiments; she only took a shower when completely necessary.

Next was her own personal ideas and values. Her views on society and her traits weren't much of an interest for her. She had more important things to do than reflect on what she needed, or what flavor ice cream she liked the most. Next was the scientific studies and experiments. Most people might think that she cared about science more than anything else, but that was a complete lie. The thing she valued the most, her innermost layer, was family. It might sound cheesy, but it was true. Although she may be smarter that most people, she still was a four year- old, something that people around her sometimes forgot. Family was more important than anything. Even extended, interdimensional families. Which brings us to the topic of the story: interdimensional travel. When she was three, she stumbled across one of Lincolns silly comic books. Instead of leaving it alone, she read it. She was slightly intrigued by the comics. What could be so interesting that Lincoln would always be reading one? And what she found was a literal gold mine. While most scientists often brushed aside time travel, interdimensional portals and lightsabers as works of lunatics, she didn't. Maybe it had something to so with the fact that she was four, and that she was still a child. She wanted to believe in those things. And believe she did. She quickly realized that some of the things within the comics were not real (like superpowers and elves), she didn't stop trying to prove their existence. She knew that the wonderful things that were depicted in the comics couldn't exist in real life, so she tried to find a place where their concept of real life was drastically different. To put it in an idiot's terms, she wanted to prove the existence of the space time continuum and ride a Unicorn. Pretty hard, right? Well it wasn't. It was easy, at least for Lisa Loud. I won't bore you with the exact details, so lets just put it simple: she put the thing in the thing and pressed the thing until the thing started working. When a half a year of work finally payed off, she was ecstatic. She could've told the world about it and proved the existence of multiple dimensions to everyone. But she didn't. Because she was still a four-year old, and four-year olds tended to keep the best toys (or world changing scientific discoveries) for themselves. She did multiple tests to make sure it worked. After the watch incident (which scared Lincoln so much she had to alter his memories to think that it was all just a dream) and the bunny incident (which also scarred him so bad she had to make it seem like it was just a dream) she decided to try it by herself. Of course, she took the necessary precautions. She put restrictions on the teleporter, making sure that the portal would shut down and she would be sucked back into her own dimension if the portals energy levels got to high, and she made sure to pack a lot of Lincoln's wonderful sandwiches. Everything was planned accordingly. If everything went right, she would be back before lunch. Of course, like everything else, she ever tried to do, something went horribly, horribly wrong. The first dimensions were good enough, she got meet Levi, and have a discussion of quantum physics with him. The next one was a bit less wonderful: she went into a dimension where Lincoln had children with 8 of his sisters and had 10 children. Meeting her as an adult was nice; it gave her a glimpse at technologies that she would invent as she got older. The dimension was super bad, but Lupa (Lucy and Lincoln's offspring), deciding to pork her dad on the couch kind of made Lisa get weirded out and leave. The next one wasn't super terrible; it was a dimension where Lincoln had a twin sister named Luxa, who had mental illnesses ranging from nymphomania to kleptomania to schizophrenia. The next two were horrid. In one of them, Lincoln was a pimp, who went by the name Big Daddy. The next, was a world in which she was a Nazi. The last one was a total put off for her, and she returned home as quickly as possible. But that was the just beginning. The real story started when Levi appeared in the toilet. It was a normal morning in the Loud House. Nothing was awry that morning, something that Lisa made sure to check repeatedly. Temperature was the same, radiation levels were still the same, and Big Daddy still hadn't come to grab Leni like he promised he would. To put it in a simple man's words, everything was perfect. Until Lynn let out a high-pitched blood curling scream that scared the whole house half to death. Lynn was infamous for hogging the bathroom during the morning, doing what she called "emptying the tank". That usually meant that by the time she was done, the bathroom smelled nearly as bad as a nuclear wasteland. Her screaming while doing so was also a common occurrence. Hot sauce did _horrid _things to your digestive system, at least while consumed at the quality that Lynn did. One of those problems were gas, and the other was constipation. A lot of constipation. Even after Lisa had to conduct several anal surgeries to clear Lynn's anus of a large load of shit that blocked anything from coming out, Lynn still ate hot sauce. So, nobody really felt bad for her when she started screaming. Everyone thought it was out of pain, who wouldn't when Lynn kept forcing constipation on herself? But it took a second for the Loud siblings to realize that the scream was out of _fear_, not pain. So, the result was 8 siblings busting down the door of the bathroom to find Lynn holding a shit-covered, and rather pissed of Levi.

"Your sister has the most extreme case of hemorrhoids I have ever witnessed. May I suggest she sees a specialist about her anal issues?" His voice was monotone and had a lisp like Lisa's. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was a male version of Lisa. The Louds had witnessed weirding things, so it really wasn't hard for them to accept that a male version on Lisa had appeared in the toilet while Lynn was taking a dump. But that didn't mean they didn't have questions.

"What's a hemorrhoid? Leni asked. "It sounds like a tots cute boy band."

"It's where the inside of your vagina starts to come out of you. It's supposed to be extremely painful.", Lola incorrectly informed.

"I want a hemorrhoid." Lana said wistfully. "Sounds gross."

"Are we not going to talk about the shit covered toddler that appeared in the Johnny?" Luna asked.

"Language.", Lori apprehended.

"Someone had to say it."

While the Loud girls were having a grand ole time deciding what to do with Levi, they completely forgot about Lincoln. The boy of the house had been going through his normal morning routine, getting dressed, making sure his homework was reading, and then spanking the monkey. Not the last part. He traded that in for looking at a picture of Scarlett Johannsson while listening to Post Malone. Ahhh. Nothing gets your harder that ol' Scarlett and a pair of headphones blasting Saint Tropez. Well, porn did, but that wasn't the point. The point was, right when he was about to call it quits and go downstairs to snack on some Cheerios, he got thrown into a different dimension.


End file.
